WonKyu Family
by putrisparkyu
Summary: Kepanikan seorang ibu saat anak-anaknya beranjak remaja dan mengalami hal baru yang namanya jatuh cinta.
1. Chapter 1

**Wonkyu Family**

**Cast :**

**- Choi Siwon (namja)**

**- Cho Kyuhyun a.k.a choi kyuhyun (yeoja)**

**- Choi Minho (namja)**

**- Choi Suho (namja)**

**- Choi Baekhyun (yeoja)**

**- Yang lain nyusul**

**Pair : Wonkyu and all couple**

.

.

.

**Summarry** : Kepanikan seorang ibu saat anak-anaknya beranjak remaja dan mengalami hal baru yang namanya jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

**Warning** : GS, Typo(s), terjadi perubahan sifat besar-besaran, judul dan isi tidak nyambung.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini di kota seoul nampak begitu cerah, matahari mulai terbit dari ufuk timur, burung-burung berkicauan menyerukan suaranya. Beberapa warga kota seoul memulai aktifitas mereka, begitu pula yang terlihat di rumah keluarga choi. Di dapur yang bisa dikatakan mewah terlihat seorang yeoja berparas cantik sebut saja choi kyuhyun a.k.a nyonya rumah tengah memasak sarapan. Tidak ada yang sepesial dari masakannya dia hanya membuat nasi goreng beserta telut ceplok(?) saja.

.

Setelah selesai menyiapkan sarapan kyuhyun beranjak menuju lantai 2, untuk membangunkan ana-anaknya.

.

"chagi bangun… sudah siang" kata kyuhyun sesaat sampai disalah satu kamat. Kyuhyun terlihat sibuk membuka korden-korden jendela.

.

"….." tidak ada sautan dari kedua namja yang tengah asyik tidur lelap itu, kedua namja itu choi minho putra sulungnya yang berumur 18 tahun dan yang satunya choi suho putra keduanya yang berumur 17 tahun, kenapa saya tidak menyebut anak bungsu karena suho masih memiliki dongsaeng lagi.

"yah…yah…cepat bangun atau kalian…"

"ne..ne…mommy kami bangun" sahut minho sambil mengucek-ucek mata dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk diatas ranjang.

"god baoy,,, bangunkan adikmu sekalian dan cepat mandi, ditunggu daddy dibawah.." kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan kamar suho dan minho, kini kyuhyun beralih kekamar satunya.

.

CKLEK

.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan ranjang tidur yang sudah kosong, dia masuk dan merapikan kamar tersebut.

"eh.. mommy,,,," kata seorang yeoja yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan seragam sekolah. Sebut saja Baekhyun putri bungsu pasangan wonkyu yang masih duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMP.

"ne chagi, wahh sekarang putri mommy sudah bisa bangun pagi eoh?" goda kyuhyun sambil merapikan selimut dan seprai. Sementara yang digoda hanya mengerucutkan bibir.

"yah, mommy aku kan perempuan jadi harus belajar bangun pagi" sanggahnya. "mommy, nanti aku berangkat sama temen boleh?" tanyanya. kyuhyun berbalik dan menatap baekhyun.

"lho memangnya kenapa? Biasanya juga berangkat sama oppa-oppamu?" tanya kyuhyun sambil membantu mengikat rambut baekhyun.

"aniyo, oppa suka ngatur-ngatur gak boleh begini, gak boleh begitu, ribet mommy klo barangkat sama oppa" jelasnya dengan wajah cemberut. kyuhyun terkeke mendengar penuturan baekyun.

"aigooo… chagi, oppa-oppamu begitu karena dia sayang sama kamu, dia perhatian sama kamu, kamu itu kan yeoja dan seharusnya oppamu selalu menjagamu"

"tapi mommy, temen-temenku suka ngejar-ngejar aku kalau aku berangkat diantar oppa, pasti mereka pada bilang begini, baekki kenalin dong sama oppa kamu, baekki boleh minta nomor hp oppa kamu gak, baekki oppa kamu ganteng, dan masih banyak baekki-baekki yang lain mommy?" kata baekhyun menirukan perkataan teman-temannya disekolah dengan wajah sedikit kesal.

"hahaha…. Mereka begitu karena oppa kamu itu ganteng dan tampan, jadi wajar mereka mengejar-ngejar kamu" bukannya membela kyuhyun malah tertawa keras mendengar perkataan baekhyun.

.

"tuh, baekki kamu itu harusnya bangga mempunyai oppa seperti casanova begini" kata seorang namja tampan yang masuk kedalam kamar baekhyun.

"yak, oppa ngapain kamu kesini, sana keluar..menganggu saja" teriak baekhyun.

"hahaha…" bukannya keluar namja itu malah tertawa keras melihat reaksi yeodongsaengnya yang imut itu

"mommy… oppa nyebelin, suruh dia keluar dari sini"

"minho…jangan goda adikmu, cepat turun dan temani daddymu sarapan" minho mengangguk dan segera meluncur keruang makan meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih mengikat rambut baekhyun.

"mommy… boleh yah? Aku berangkat sama temenku, nanti dia datang kesini menjemputku?" rengek baekhyun.

"memangnya kamu berangkat sama siapa? Hmm? Nah selesai kajja kita turun"

"sama channie umma," jawab baekhyun seraya mengekor dibelakang kyuhyun menuju ruang makan.

"mwo? Namja tinggi seperti jerapah itu?" kyuhyun berbalik menatap baekhyun, sementara baekhyun hanya mengangguk. "aigoooo…. Jangan sama dia, dia itu hiperaktif gak bisa diem, aishhh pokoknya mommy tidak suka kamu berangkat sama dia" baekhyun kecewa mendengar penolakan kyuhyun.

"tapi mommy…"

.

"tidak ada tapi-tapian, kamu berangkat sama daddy saja kalau begitu" sementara itu para namja yang tengah duduk di meja makan hanya memperhatikan perdebatan kyuhyun dan baekhyun, ketiganya klihatan kebingungan.

"baby, kenapa marah-marah sih? Kasian bayi yang kamu kandung?" kata siwon selaku daddy dari minho, suho dan baekhyun.

"MWO? BAYI" teriak mereka bersamaan, siwon dan kyuhyun refleks menutup telinga.

"yak, siwon sudah berapa kali aku bilang, aku itu tidak hamil pabbo" kyuhyun kesal karena siwon selalu mengira kyuhyun hamil lagi, semenjak kejadian beberapa bulan lalu.

.

.

FLASHBACK

_Pagi itu seperti biasa kyuhyun menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarganya, saat sedang asyik memasak kyuhyun merasa ada yang aneh dengan perutnya._

"_huweekk huweekk…." Kyuhyun memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Siwon yang saat itu baru turun dari kamar dan mendengar kyuhyun muntah siwon segera berlari menuju kamar mandi._

"_baby, kamu kenapa?" tanya siwon terlihat panik. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng dan kembali kedapur untuk memasak, tetapi belum sampai didapur kyuhyun balik lagi kekamar mandi_

"_huweekk huweekk…" siwon yang saat itu tengah panik, dengan segera dia mengurut tengkuk kyuhyun._

"_baby, jangan-jangan kamu hamil lagi?"_

"_mwo? Yak jangan sembarangan ngomong, aku cuma masuk angin"_

"_benarkah, lalu kenapa kamu muntah-muntah terus eoh?" siwon terlihat tidak percaya mendengar pengakuan kyuhyun._

"_ne, kalau kamu tidak percaya sekarang juga kita kerumah sakit" tantang kyuhyun, siwon memincingkan mata 'rumah sakit mana yang buka pagi-pagi sekali' kata siwon dalam hati. (reader : bukankah rumah sakit buka 24 jam ya. Me : suka-suka aku dong.. V)_

"_baiklah nanti siang kita kerumah sakit" siwon pun menyetujui permintaan kyuhyun untuk pergi kerumah sakit._

_Skip_

_Terlihat sepasang suami istri tengah duduk menghadap sang dokter, sebut saja mereka choi siwon dan choi kyuhyun. Sesuai janji siwon tadi pagi mereka sekarang tengah memeriksakan keadaan kyuhyun._

"_jadi istri saya tidak hamil dok?" tanya siwon, kyuhyun yang mendengar pertanyaan konyol siwon hanya memutar bola matanya kesal, bukanjkah dokter tadi sudah mengatakan kyuhyun tidak hamil. Dokter itu hanya menggeleng._

"_tidak tuan istri anda Cuma masuk angin, dan sepertinya istri anda sedang diet jadi lambungnya sedikit bermasalah" jelas sang dokter._

FLASHBACK END

.

.

"ya sudah kajja kita bikin lagi, biar kamu hamil" goda siwon.

"DADDY PERVERT" teriak minho, suho, dan baekhyun bersamaan, kyuhyun tertawa keras melihat siwon dihina oleh anak-anak mereka.

"ehehehe, daddy kan bercanda… cepat habiskan sarapannya" hahaha siwon benar-benar malu dikatain pervert oleh ketiga anak-anaknya, sementara itu kyuhyun terus tertawa melihat ekspresi siwon.

.

Skip

.

Kini siwon tengah mengantar baekhyun sekolah, setelah menempuh jalan yang lumayan lama akhirnya mereka sampai didepan sekolah baekhyun.

"nah sudah sampai…" kata siwon,

"daddy mau kemana?" tanya baekhyun saat melihat siwon hendak turun dari mobil.

"mau mengantar kamu sampai didepan gerbang". Ya saat ini mereka memang berada dipinggir jalan bisa dikatakan agak jauh dari pintu gerbang sekolah, karena mereka harus menyebrang jalan.

"yah, tidak usah daddy, daddy disini saja"

Baekhyun segera turun meninggalkan siwon yang cengo, bagaimana bisa baekhyun menolak permintaan siwon. padahal biasanya baekhyun sangat manja seperti halnya kyuhyun, tetapi akhir-akhir ini ada sedikit perubahan pada diri baekhyun yang membuat siwon dan kyuhyun merasa sedikit ganjal.

Setelah baekhyun turun dari mobil siwon tidak langsung melajukan mobilnya, dia terus memperhatikannya dari dalam mobil.

"siapa dia? Apa dia yang sudah bikin baekki jadi lebih mandiri.." gumam siwon saat melihat baekhyun bersama seorang namja tinggi yang berdiri didepan pintu gerbang, mereka terlihat bergandengan tangan masuk kedalam sekolah.

siwon terlihat sedang memnghubungi seseorang.

"_yeobseyo daddy ada apa?" tanya seseorang diseberang sana. _

"ne, minho~ah ini daddy, daddy punya tugas untukmu dan suho"

"_eh? tugas apa daddy" tanya minho penasaran. _

"selidiki, namja yang deket dengan adik kamu itu, sepertinya mencurigakan" jelas siwon. diseberang sana minho hanya mengangguk mengerti meskipun siwon tidak melihatnya.

"_ne daddy"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

TBC

hello hello ala shinee masih ingat saya (reader : siapa lo?, Me : pundung di pojokan) ahh sudah lah lupakan saya kembali bawa ff gaje super hancur, yg suka silahkan baca yang gak suka monggo pergi #plakk mngusir critanya. #digebukin readers

RnR ne, biar semangat buat lanjutinnya #plakk modus


	2. Chapter 2

WonKyu Family

**Cast :**

**- Choi Siwon (namja)**

**- Cho Kyuhyun a.k.a choi kyuhyun (yeoja)**

**- Choi Minho (namja)**

**- Choi Suho (namja)**

**- Choi Baekhyun (yeoja)**

**- Yang lain nyusul**

**Pair : Wonkyu and all couple**

.

.

.

**Summarry** : Kepanikan seorang ibu saat anak-anaknya beranjak remaja dan mengalami hal baru yang namanya jatuh cinta.

**Warning** : GS, Typo(s), terjadi perubahan sifat besar-besaran, judul dan isi tidak nyambung.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah di SM High School, nampak beberapa siswa yang baru keluar kelas. Sepertinya jam pelajaran baru usai, begitu pula dua namja yang tengah berjalan beriringan menuju parkiran sekolah, mereka adalah chooi minho dan choi suho, kalian sudah kenal kan? Mereka ini putra pertama dan kedua pasangan WonKyu di sini. Kembali kecerita, minho terlihat berjalan buru-buru.

"hyung…kenapa buru-buru sih?" keluh suho yang jalan dibelakang minho, mencob mensejajarkan langkah minho (resiko orang pendek #plakplak digampar suho).

"kita kesekolah baekki dulu, daddy menyuruh kita mengawasi seseorang disana" jelas minho sambil terus berjaan cepat menuju parkirn mobil, yap mobil berhubung minho sudh berumur 18 tahun siwon mengijinkannya mengendarai mobil tapi hanya untuk kesekolah saja, kan tidak mngkin siwon harus mengantarkan ketiganya.

"jadi kita kesekolah baekki dulu?"tanya suho memastikan.

"bertanya sekali lagi, hyung kasih kamu piring plastik" minho merutuki kelemotan sang adik, suho memang sedikit lebih lemot dari minho mungkin turunan dari daddynya, tetapi walaupun suho lemot dia juga berprestasi disekolah. Sementara itu suho hanya cengar-cengir gaje.

.

.

Di kantor siwon nampak serius dengan beberapa berkas dimejanya, tetapi wajah siwon nampak tidak berkonsentrasi dengan berkas-berkas itu, entah sudah berapa kali siwon salah menadatangani laporan itu, alhasil sang sekretaris yang harus mengulang bikin laporan itu.

TOK TOK TOK

"masuk.." seru siwon saat mendengar pintu ruangannya diketuk seseorang. Seorang yeoja yang seumuran siwon masuk kedalam ruangan itu, yeoja berparas cantik terlihat membawa rantang ditangannya, sebut saja choi kyuhyun yaitu istri choi siwon.

"sudah makan siang tuan choi?" tanya kyuhyun menghampiri siwon yang duduk di kursi kerjanya, siwon tersenyum dan mencium kening kyuhyun.

"belum nyonya choi, aku sedang menunggu istriku yang cantik ini" kyuhyun terkekah mendengar penuturan siwon.

"baiklah, kajja makan siang tuan choi" Kyuhyun berjalan kesofa depan meja kerja siwon, dengan segera menyiapkan bekal yang sudah dibawa dari rumah itu. Siwon pun beranjak duduk disofa itu. Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan kyuhyun selalu mengantar makan siang buat siwon. "makan yang banyak tuan choi" kyuhyun menyerahkan makanan yang sudah disiapkan kepada siwon.

"apa kamu tidak mau menyuapiku? Aku ingin disuapi nyonya choi" siwon mulai merengek pada kyuhyun, sementara itu kyuhyun memutar bola matanya kesal.

"ck, dasar manja" waaupun sedikit kesal kyuhyun tetap menyuapi siwon dengan telaten. "apa ada yang menganggu pikiranmu wnnie?" sepertinya kyuhyun menyadari kalau saat ini siwon sedang memikirkan seuatu, siwon hanya menggeeng. "ayolah, wonnie kamu itu tidak bisa membohongiku" kyuhyun sedikit memaksa, karenna siwon tidak mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya

"umm… tapi kamu janji jangan histeris, atau heboh ne" kyuhyun mengangguk dan menuruti pemintaan siwon. "tadi saat aku mengantar baekki kesekolah, aku melihat ada serang namja yang berani mengandeng tangannya" jelas siwon.

"mwo? Namja? Mengandeng tangan" kyuhyun nampak histeris mendengar penuturan siwon, sementara itu siwon hanya menghela nafas berat, sudah diduga bakal begini reaksinya.

"baby..tenanglah, sepertinya dia namja baik-baik kok, coba kamu ingat-ingat akhir-akhir ini kadar manjanya baekki sedikit berkuangkan? Aku mengambi kesimpulan bahwa penyebabnya dia" siwon mencoba menenangkan kyuhyun yang nampak shock dan histeris.

"yak? Bagaimana aku bisa tenang wonnie, bagaimana kalau namja itu macam-macam pada baekki? Aish.. awas saja kalau aku bertemu dengannya bakal aku potong-potong, aku goreng dan aku buang kelaut"

"aigooo….tenangkan dirimu, aku sudah menyuruh minho untuk menyelidikinya" kata siwon yang masih mencoba menenangkan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlihat lebih tenang setelah mendengar minho, yah minho putra sulungnya itu bisa diandalkan. Minho pasti bisa menjaga adiknya itu.

.

.

Minho dan suho baru saja sampai didepan sekolah baekhyun, sepertinya jam pelajaran baru saja usai, terlihat beberapa siswa yang baru keluar kelas. Minho nampak memperhatikan beberapa siswa yang baru keluar dari pintu gerbang. Beberapa siswa yeoja yang melihat minho dan suho nampak histeris.

"kyaaaaaaaa..minho oppa, suho oppa…." Teriak mereka histeris benar-benar seperti casanova bukan, sementara itu minho dan suho hanya menebar senyum memperhatikan mereka. Para siswa itu semakin histeris melihat minh dan suho tersenyum.

"baekki….." teriak minho pada yeodongsaenya yang baru saja keluar, terlihat seorang namja yang berjalan disampingnya, tatapan minho tertuju pada namja berbadan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu 'mungkinkah dia yang dimaksud daddy tadi' kata minho dalam hati'. Mendengar seseoang memanggilnya dengan segera baekki menghampirinya, tapi sebelum itu dia terlihat berpamitan pada namja tadi.

"oppa… kenapa kemari? Daddy mana?" tanya baekhyun pada kedua oppanya, minho masih tetap fokus memperhatikan namja tadi. "oppa lihat siapa sih? Kajja pulang sekarang" baekhyun ternyata menyadari minho sedang memperhatikan namja yang keluar bersamanya tadi.

"tadi itu siapa? Pacar kamu? Awas ya kalau dia pacar kamu, aku kasih tau mommy" ancam minho sekaigus menggda dongsaengnya itu, yah minho memang sedikit usil tetapi dia juga menyayangi dongsaengnya itu.

"yak bukan, dia bukan pacarku, dia hanya temanku, ya kan suho oppa" baekhyun terlihat gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan minho.

"eh? Apa? Tadi kamu bilang apa?" ternyata suho juga tidak fokus, suho sedang memperhatikan seorang yeoja diseberang jalan.

"aish…kajja pulang sekarang, mommy nanti marah lagi" baekhyun kesal melihat suha yang tidak memperhatikannya, dia pun segera masuk kedalam mobil meninggalkan kedua oppanya itu, dengan segera minho menyusul masuk kedalam mobil.

"suho~ah, kamu mau pulang bersama kami, atau pulang jalan kaki" tanya minho yang sudah bersiap menyalakan mobilnya.

"aish….hyung menganggu saja" suhopun segera masuk kedalam mobil sebelum ditinggal minho.

"lihat siapa sih? Serius sekali" minho melihat fokus perhatian suho, disana ada seorang yeoja yang sederhana tapi terlihat cantik.

"sudahlah hyung, kajja kita pulang" minho segera menjalankan mobilnya, untuk segera pulang kerumah mereka.

"oh dia ya oppa?dia itu namanya Zhang Yixing pindahan dari china, tapi kami memanggilnya lay, yeoja yang pendiam tetapi ramah pada kami" kata baekhyun sembari memperhatikan yeoja yang duduk dihalte bis, "dia berbeda dari yeoja-yeoja yang suka memanggil oppa tadi" suho hanya manggut-manggut mengerti mendengar penjelasan baekhyun.

.

.

Setelah selesai menemani siwon makan siang, kyuhyun segera pulang. Karena sebentar lagi ke 3 anaknya juga akan segera sampai dirumah. Sekarang kyuhyun sedikit tenang setelah diberi pengertian siwon, benar juga yang dikatakan siwon baekhyun sekarang lebih mandiri dan tidak semanja dulu.

Setelah sampai dirumah kyuhyun segera berganti pakaian rumahan, setelah itu kyuhyun menuju kedapur untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk ke 2 anaknya.

"MOMMY….." teriak ketiganya bersamaan, mereka menghampiri kyuhyun didapur.

"aigoooo…. Kalian sudah pulang eoh" kyuhyun memeluk dan menciumnya satu-satu. Beginilah mereka kalau bertemu pasti langsung berpelukan, sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka yang diajarkan daddy mreka. "cepat ganti baju, kita makan bersama" kyuhyun memberi intruksi pada ke 3nya.

"siapp mommy…" merekapun beranjak kekamar masing-masing untuk berganti pakaian.

Skip

Malam hari seusai makan malam, mereka berkumpul diruang TV untuk nonton bersama, berhubung besok hari minggu kyuhyun dan siwon membiarkan ke 3nya begadang bersama. Minho dan suho terlihat duduk dikarpet bawah sambil memainkan PS ditangan mereka, sementara baekhyun hanya memperhatikan kedua oppanya sambil sesekali memainkan hpnya.

"yak…wonnie, singkirkan tangamu" sedari tadi tangan siwon sibuk mengrepe-grepe kyuhyun awalnya kyuhyun hanya diam tetapi lama-kelamaan kesa sendiri, karena mengangu konsentrasinya membaca majalah. Minho, suho dan baekhyun memperhatikan kedua dengan tatapan aneh.

"tangan daddy kenapa mommy?" baekhyun mewakili kedua oppanya untuk bertanya, pertanyaan polos baekhyun menyadarkan keduanya kalau mereka sedang berkumpul bersama.

"ehehehe aniyo chagi, kalian lanjutkan saja" siwon jadi salah tingkah sendiri, sementara kyuhyun masih tetap fokus melihat-lihat majalah itu. Minho dan suho kembali fokus memainkan PS mereka.

"aw…sakit baby" siwon meringis kesakitan karena kyuhyun mencubit pinggangnya, salah sendiri siwon tidak juga berhenti mengrepe-grepe kyuhyun, karen akesal kyuhyun pun mencubit pinggangnya.

"DADDY…." Seolah mengerti apa yang dilakukan siwon pada kyuhyun, minho dan suh pun berteriak, sementara itu baekhyun hanya menatap aneh kemereka.

"kekamar saja sana, menganggu saja" minho mengusir siwon secara halus, siwon hanya tersenyum dan langsung mengendong kyuhyun.

"kalian jangan malam-malam tidurnya, daddy ada urusan dengan mommy" siwon membawa kyuhyun kekamarnya,

"yak…wonnie turunkan aku, cepat turunkan aku…" kyuhyun meronta dalam gendongan siwon, tapi bukannya menuruti siwon malah tersenyum aneh. Ketiga anak mereka hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah daddy mereka. Sebenarnya baekhyun sedikit bingung tapi dia memilih diam

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

gomawo yang udah mau review #bow, aku suka ketawa sendiri kalo baca review readers semua hehehe, karena review itu yangbikin aku semangat untuk melanjutkannya kekeke :D

RnR lagi ne, semoga moment wonkyunya cukup hihihi, ntar kalo kurang aku tambahin hehehe


	3. Chapter 3

WonKyu Family

Cast :

- Choi Siwon (namja)

- Cho Kyuhyun a.k.a choi kyuhyun (yeoja)

- Choi Minho (namja)

- Choi Suho (namja)

- Choi Baekhyun (yeoja)

- Yang lain nyusul

Pair : Wonkyu and all couple

Summarry : Kepanikan seorang ibu saat anak-anaknya beranjak remaja dan mengalami hal baru yang namanya jatuh cinta.

Warning : GS, Typo(s), terjadi perubahan sifat besar-besaran, judul dan isi tidak nyambung.

.

.

minggu pagi, cahaya matahari mulai muncul dari ufuk(?) timur, suara burung-burung mulai berkicauan dan berterbangan kesana kemari, sudahlah lupakan burung-burung itu. kita kembali kecerita, mari kita masuk kesebuah rumah bisa dikatakan sangat mewah, rumah dengan 2 lantai, desain interior seperti sebuah kerajaan abad 20an. dan juga perabotan rumah yang begitu mewah, rumah dari seorang pengusaha kaya muda dan juga tampan, sudah taukan siapa? choi siwon. nah loh kok jadi ngomongin rumah? baiklah lupakan mari kita masuk kekamar utama keluarga choi, dikamar yang sangat luas ini dihuni dua insan yang tak lain adalah tuan dan nyonya choi, keduanya masih tertidur lelap saling berpelukan didalam selimut yang sangat hangat. sepertinya sudah mulai ada pergerakan dari nyonya choi a.k.a choi kyuhyun, matanya mulai menyesuaikan cahaya. diliriknya jam di meja nakas.

"omo...jam setengah 7" teriaknya histeris, dengan segera kyuhyun ngun tetapi ada sebuah(?) yang menghaanginya, "yak wonnie, singkirkan tanganmu" bentak kyuhyun sambil terus berusaha mengangkat tangan sang suami a.k.a choi siwon, tetapi sayang bukannya melepas pelukannya siwon malah semakin memeluk erat kyuhyun.

"ini masih pagi baby, biarkan seperti ini dulu ne" gumam siwon dengan mata terpejam dan semakin memeluk erat kyuhyun. kyuhyun terus berusaha bangun memukul-mukul lengan siwon, mencubitnya. "aw...sakit baby" akhirnya siwon bangun dan meringis kesakitan karena lengannya dicubit kyuhyun.

"sukurin, ini sudah siang pabbo... waktunya aku bikin sarapan" setelah siwon melepas pelukannya kyuhyun segera bangkit dan keluar kamar, meninggalkan siwon yang mengerutu tidak jelas,

.

.

didapur kyuhyun nampak sibuk menyiapkan sarapan, seperti biasa kyuhyun hanya menyiapkan nasi goreng untuk keluarganya. yah selain mudah bikinnya nasi goreng juga lebih praktis hemat waktu. selain itu siwon dan juga ketiga anaknya tidak keberatan mungkin bukannya tidak keberatan tapi ingin protes tidak berani, siwon baru saja keluar dari kamar terlihat menghampiri kyuhyun.

"good morning baby" sapa siwon sambil mencium pipi kyuhyun, tetapi sebelum siwon mencum pipinya kyuhyun menghindarinya.

"jangan cium aku, aku masih marah padamu" kyuhyun kembali sibuk menyiapkan nasi goreng itu, menaruhnya dipiring, sebelum ketiga anaknya terbangun. siwon yang mempunyai sifat pervert dan tidak mau mengalah terus mencoba mencium kyuhyun.

"ayolah baby, cuma dipipi juga tidak apa-apa kok, cium aku ne" siwon terus berusaha merayu, mengikuti kemanapun kyuhyun berjalan. "baby, ayo dong cium aku ne" siwon terus merengek dan mencoba mencium kyuhyun, mengikutinya kesana-kemari.

"no no no...jangan cium aku, aku mendekatiku, dan jangan sentuh aku, kamu tau aku masih marah padamu" kyuhyun menolak dan terus menghindari siwon. bagaimana kyuhyun bisa marah? itu karena sifat pervertnya tadi malam dan juga tadi pagi saat bangun tidur, kalian masih ingat kan? kalau kalian lupa bisa baca chapter sebelumnya #plakk abaikan. itu sebenarnya demi kebaikan anak-anak mereka sih, mungkin tadi malam minho dan suho mengerti lalu bagaimana dengan baekhyun? dia masih terlalu polos untuk tahu itu.

TAP TAP TAP

terlihat dari arah tangga baekhyun baru saja keluar kamar, dengan segera dia menghampiri mommy dan daddynya didapur. tapi langkahnya terhenti saat ,melihat daddy tercintanya itu mengikuti mommynya yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan.

"good morning daddy, mommy" sapanya dan mengahampiri kyuhyun. kemudian memeluk dan mencium keduanya bergantian. "mommy...daddy kenapa?" tanyanya, sepertiya dia juga merasa ada yang aneh dari daddynya itu, wajahnya cemberut seperti bneka angry birdnya yang ada dikamar dan terus saja mengikuti kesana kemari.

"sudah jangan hiraukan daddymu, bangunkan oppa-oppamu sekarang ne, mommy tunggu disini untuk sarapan" suruh kyuhyun, tanpa menunggu perintah dua kali baekhyun segera beranjak kekamar kedua oppanya untuk membangunkan mereka.

"baby...cium aku ne" siwon terus saja merengek seperti anak kecil, "baby..." tapi percuma kyuhyun terus menghindar dan tidak mau menuruti permintaan siwon.

selang beberapa menit minho, suho dan baekhyun sudah turun menemui kedua orang tuanya dimeja makan, sama seperti yang dilakukan baekhyun tadi minho dan suho terlihat mencium pipi keduanya secera bergantian.

"baby, aku juga mau seperti mereka, ayolah baby sebentar juga tidak apa-apa kok" siwon terus merengek walaupun didepan ke tiga argya mereka. sementara itu ketiganya hanya menatap siwon dengan tatapan aneh. benar-benar kekanak-kanakan.

"mommy...daddy kenapa?" tanya minho pada kyuhyun, kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahu terkesan cuek dan tidak peduli. tapi bebeapa menit kemudian minho sudah tau kalau daddynya itu sedang menginginkan sesuatu. "baiklah daddy, sini aku cium" minho berjalan mendekati siwon dan mencium pipinya sekilas. "nah sudahkan?" tanya minho.

suho dan baekhyun hanya cekikikan melihat tingkah siwon, benar-benar manja bahkan lebih manja dari mereka. suho pun berjalan mendekati siwon dan mencium pipinya sekilas, begitu pula dengan baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama.

"daddy, kan sudah kami cium? jangan cemberut begitu" kata minho mewakili kedua adiknya untuk bicara. kyuhyun yang memperhatikan mereka hanya tersenyum kecil, benar-benar keluarga bahagia.

"baby...apa kamu masih tidak mau menciumku?" tanya siwon, kyuhyun hanya mengeleng tidak mau. "baiklah, jangan salahkan kalau aku mencium yeoja lain diluar sana" ancaman siwon itu sukses membuat kyuhyun melotot takut.

"andweeeee...berani macam-macam aku bunuh kamu" kyuhyun berlari menghampiri siwon dan menciumnya sekilas, siwon terkikik geli melihat tingkah kyuhyun. ternyata mudah untuk menjinakkan kyuhyun pikirnya "jangan macam-macam, atau kamu tidur diruang tamu".

"kurang lama baby, harusnya yang lama, biar aku betah dirumah"kata siwon sedikit merengek.

PLETAKK

sebuah jitakan mendarat dikepala siwon, siapakah pelakunya? Jeng-jeng dia adala choi minho yang duduk disamping siwon, (kekeke benar-benar anak durhaka #digampar minho).siwon meringis kesakitan dan menatap minho kesal.

"kenapa memukul daddy sih?" siwon mengusap kepalanya yang sudah dipukul minho tadi.

"aigoooo...minho jangan seperti itu sayang, dia itu daddy kamu" kyuhyun terlihat memarahi minho yang sudah seenak jidat memukul kepala siwon, "jangan diulangi lagi ne, kasian daddymu".

"ne mommy... daddy maafin minho ne, dan jangan berani macam-macam dengan yeoja-yeoja genit diluar sana atau daddy kami pukuli sampai babak belur" minho meminta maaf sekaligus mengancam siwon, "dan satu lagi daddy jangan pervert".semnetara itu suho dan baekhyun hanya diam dan tidak ikut campur pada urusan mereka.

skip

siang yang indah, keluarga wonkyu terlihat bersantai ria menikmati hari liburnya. Mereka terlihat sedang duduk menonton televisi diruang tengah, tidak ada yang spesial memang hanya kebersamaan saja yang mereka nikmati.

"mommy…" teriak baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya menghampiri kyuhyun yang duduk disofa. "aku mau keluar sebentar boleh ne" pintanya pada kyuhyun, kyuhyun memincingkan matanya? Kenapa tiba-tiba mau keluar rumah, sedangkan sedari tadi dia nampak sibuk dengan handphnenya dikamar.

"mau kemana?" tanya kyuhyun membelai rambutnya penuh sayang.

"hehehe…mau kekedai es krim dekat rumah" jawabnya sedikit merayu pada kyuhyun, kyuhyun tersenyum paada baekhyun. "boleh ne." rengeknya

"kan di kulkas ada es krim? Kenapa meski kesana sih?" baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar pertanyaan kyuhyun. Sebenarnya dia ingin jalan-jalan ditaman bertemu namja yang kemarin itu.

"ahh…daddy? Bantu aku merayu mommy" baekhyun menatap siwon yang tengah fokus membaca buku tebalnya, buku yang sangat membosankan untuk dibaca. Sepertinya siwon tidak mendengarnya, dari tadi hanya diam dan tidak menanggapi permintaan baekhyun. "DADDY"

"eh? Apa-apa? Ada apa? Kenapa berteriak sih?" minho dan suho tertawa keras melihat tingkah konyol siwon, baekhyun merebut buku yang dipegang siwon. "eh? Buku daddy kok diambil baekki?" baekhyun pergi meninggalkan ruang

"wonnie, sekali-kali dengarkan dia bicara? Sekarang ngambek kan?" bukannya menjelaskan yang terjadi kyuhyun ikut-ikut marah dan menyusul baekhyun kekamarnya.

"minho~ah, suho~ah mommy sama adikmu kenapa?" tanya siwon pada kedua putranya yang tengah asyik bermain PS, minho dan suho tertawa semakin keras mendengar pertanyaan siwon. "hey…kenapa malah tertawa sih? Mereka kenapa?"

"hahh…baru sadar kalau daddyku ini lemot bin pabbo" kata minho sedikit mngejek siwon, siwon semakin memincingkan matanya, "daddy…baekki tadi minta daddy merayu mommy, baekki ingin pergi kencan dikedai es krim" celoteh minho sambil tetap fokus ke PSnya.

"eh? Hyung tadi dia kan ingin kekedai se krim bukan kencan? Minho hyung bohong daddy" kata suho polos dan itu mendapat tatapan tajam dari minho. "yah hyung, kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Menakutkan tahu" keluh suho.

"suho~ah, mereka itu janjiannya dikedai es krim. Jadi bisa dikatakan kencan gitu" jelas minho. Suho hanya manggut-manggut sok ngerti. "sudah ngerti sekarang?" tanya minhomemastikan.

"yak…aku kan…"

"hey…kenapa jadi kalian yang berantem sih? Sudah-sudah jangan berantem daddy keatas dulu" siwon menyusul kyuhyun menuju kamar baekhyun.

.

.

CKLEK

Siwon masuk kedalam kamar baekhyun, terlihat baekhyun tidur tengkurap(?) diatas ranjangnya sedangkan kyuhyun duduk disampingnya. Siwon ikut duduk disamping kyuhyun mencoba untuk membujuknya.

"baby, apa masih marah?" tanya siwon sedikit berbisik, kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya pertanda tidak tahu.

"baekki maafin daddy ne" kata siwon pada baekhyun, tetatpi baekhyun hanya diam saja. " kamu boleh kok kekedai eskrim itu" mendengar persetujuan dari siwon, baekhyun langsung bangkit dan duduk menatap siwon.

"jinjja? Daddy mengijinkannya?" baekhyun memastikan, siwon tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"ne, tapi dengan satu syarat jangan marah sama daddy lagi ne" baekhyun mengangguk dan beranjak keluar kamar. Sementara itu kyuhyun terus menatap tajam siwon, "eh? Kamu kesana sama siapa?" tanya siwon sedikit berteriak, karena baekhyun sudah berari keluar kamar.

"sama channie daddy" teriak baekhyun tidak kalah keras dari siwon.

"MWO? Sama jerapah itu, aish…." Kyuhyun terlihat mengejarnya dengan segera dia keluar kamar baekhyun. "yak? Jangan pergi kembali baekki, mommy tidak mengijinkannya" kyuhyun terus berteriak dan mencoba untuk mengejar baekhyun, tapi percuma baekhyun sudah keluar rumah.

Kyuhyun berbalik dan menatap siwon kesal, semenatara itu siwon hanya garuk-garuk kepala belakangnya yang sama sekali tidak terasa gatal.

"sekarang tanggung jawab, kejar dia dan suruh pulang sekarang" bentak kyuhyun, siwon jadi kelabakan sendiri karenanya.

"kalian berdua, cepat kejar adik kalian dan bawa pulang, jangan sampai kenapa-kenapa" minho dan suho bangkit dan segera mengejar baekhyun, semenatar itu siwon terus berusaha membujuk kyuhyun agar tidak marah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Kyaaaaa saya kembali, semakin hancur seancur-ancurnya #digebukin reader.

Oh iy kalau kalian pernah nemu ff ini di WP bearrti itu juga punya saya hehehe, karena ini aku post di dua tempat ffn dan WP

RnR lagi ne, hehehe

Walaupun reviewnya menurun tp gpp lah q gak marah kok :D


	4. Chapter 4

**WonKyu Family**

**Cast :**

**- Choi Siwon (namja)**

**- Cho Kyuhyun a.k.a choi kyuhyun (yeoja)**

**- Choi Minho (namja)**

**- Choi Suho (namja)**

**- Choi Baekhyun (yeoja)**

**- Yang lain nyusul**

**Pair : Wonkyu and all couple**

**Summarry** : Kepanikan seorang ibu saat anak-anaknya beranjak remaja dan mengalami hal baru yang namanya jatuh cinta.

**Warning** : GS, Typo(s), terjadi perubahan sifat besar-besaran, judul dan isi tidak nyambung.

.

.

.

.

ditaman terlihat minho dan suho yang berjalan beriringan, mereka sedang mencari seseorang lebih tepatnya yeodongsaengnya yang keluar rumah. mereka mencari di kedai es krim tetapi tidak ada, akhirnya mereka menyusuri taman dan jalan raya.

"hyung...kemana lagi kita mencarinya?" tanya suho yang berjalan dibelakang minho, suho kelihatan lelah pasalnya mereka sudah menyusuri taman itu 2 jam lamanya, tetapi belum juga ada tanda-tanda baekhyun.

"sudahlah, kita cari saja dulu. mereka pasti tidak jauh dari sekitar sini" jawab minho sambil terus mencari sang adik.

"punya dongsaeng satu saja menyusahkan" gerutu suho, minho berhenti dan menatap suho tajam. "yak, hyung kenapa melihatku seperti itu sih? menakutkan tahu" keluh suho, dia benar-benar takut ditatap tajam minho.

"ck, suho~ah, baekki itu perempuan bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya, bagaimana kalau namja itu macam-macam pada baekki" jelas minho, walaupun usil dan jail minho begitu menyayangi adik-adiknya, minho juga selalu melindungi adik-adiknya itu.

"hehehehe, ne hyung aku tahu kok, ya udah kajja kita cari lagi" akhirnya suho pun mengalah daripada urusannya panjang dan juga minho jadi berpidato ala presiden kalau sudah marah, jadi suho memutuskan mencari aman saja.

.

.

.

sementara itu dirumah kyuhyun terus uringan-uringan tidak jelas berjalan kesana kemari mengelilingi rumahnya sendiri, entah sudah berapa putaran yang jelas sampai sekarang belum juga berhenti.

"baby...tenangkan dirimu, aku pusing melihatmu berputar-putar tidak jelas seperti itu" keluh siwon, kyuhyun berhenti dan menatap tajam siwon,

"bagaimana aku bisa tenang, ini sudah 2 jam tapi mereka belum juga kembali, bagaimana kalau jerapah itu macam-macam pada baekki, aish...semua ini salahmu, aku tadi kan sudah melarangnya, tapi kamu dengan mudahnya mengijinkan" kyuhyun benar-benar marah dan kesal pada siwon,

"aigoooo...baby, kamu tahu kan namja itu membawa dampak baik, dan aku rasa tidak mungkin dia melakukan hal aneh-aneh, mereka pasti tahu yang baik dan yang buruk, jadi tenangkan dirimu ne" siwon terus berusaha menenangkan kyuhyun yang uring-uringan tidak jelas siwon.

"dampak baik dari mana? harusnya dia itu kesini minta ijin dulu sama kita, baru itu namanya namja bertanggung jawab, jangan seperti ini sembunyi-sembunyi" sangkal kyuhyun, seperti inilah kalau mereka sudah mulai berdebat pasti tidak ada yang mau ngalah.

"eerr... iya juga sih, tapi kalau dia kesini minta ijin apa kamu akan mengijinkannya?" tanya siwon, kyuhyun terlihat memikirkan kata-kata siwon tadi.

"tentu saja tidak, enak saja main ngajak-ngajak anak orang" siwom hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengar jawaban kyuhyun, bagaimana bisa tadi mengatakan suruh minta ijin sementara itu kyuhyun tidak mengijinkannya.

"jadi kesimpulannya, dia tidak minta ijin ke kita karena tahu kamu tidak mengijinkannya baby" jelas siwon, kyuhyun hanya diam mendengarkannya.

"yah...kok jadi kamu yang marah, harusnya aku yang marah, karena kamu sudah seenak jidat mengijinkannya pergi, aish..." kyuhyun masih kesal dan marah pada siwon.

"ne...ne mianhae ne babykyu yang cantik, manis dan menggemaskan" kata siwon dengan sedikit merayu. masih sempat-sempatnya merayu sang istri yang sedang marah seperti harimau yang sedang lapar.

.

.

.

kedua namja tampan nan mempesona masih juga berjalan menyusuri jalan raya, entah sudah berapa lama mereka berputar-putar dijalan itu tetapi yang dicari beum juga ketemu.

BRUKK

tanpa sengaja minho menabrak seorang yeoja yang membawa barang belanjaan ditangannya, yeoja itu nampak marah dan menatap tajam minho.

"yak...anak muda, kalau jalan itu lihat-lihat pabbo" bentak yeoja itu sembari memunguti barang belanjaannya yang berceceran dijalan, dengan segera minho membantu memunguti belanjaannya yeoja tadi.

"mianhae ahjumma, aku tidak sengaja, sungguh mianhae ne" minho merasa tidak enak dan meminta maaf pada yeoja tadi, suho pun ikut membantu minho memunguti belanjaan yeoja tadi.

"ck, lain kali kalau jalan itu pakai mata biar gak nabrak orang" kata yeoja itu.

"ahjumma, jalan itu pakai kaki, bukan mata" sangkal minho, rupanya minho mau cari mati dengan yeoja itu, jelas-jelas sudah marah masih saja ngeyel.

"mwo? yak, kalau dikasih tau itu didengar jangan..."

"UMMA..." perkataan yeoja tadi terpotong oleh teriakan seorang yeoja yang tiba-tiba lari menghampiri yeoja tadi."umma kenapa sih? marah-marah terus?" tanya yeoja kecil itu, bukan kecil sih maksudnya seumuran dengan suho.

"minnie, kok kamu kesini?" sementara itu yeoja yang dipanggil minnie itu hanya tersenyum dan mengambil belanjaan sang umma. minho dan suho hanya diam memperhatikan keduanya.

"err...annyeong, mianhae ne ummaku sudah marah-marah pada kalian" minho dan suho nampak kikuk sendiri mendengar permintaan maaf dari yeoja tadi. umma sama anak sangat berbeda, ummanya judes dan galak sementara anaknya sopan dan ramah.

"yak taeminie,,,, kenapa kamu yang meminta maaf, harusnya mereka yang meminta maaf, mereka yang sudah menabrak umma..." taemin pun menarik tangan sang umma dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, minho hanya diam mematung meperhatikan tingkah mereka.

"hyung..." panggil suho, minho hanya diam dan terus memperhatikan dua yeoja yang sudah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. "hyung...hyung kenapa sih?" suho mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah minho, minho mulai tersadar dari lamunannya dan nampak bingung.

"eh? iy suho, ada apa?" tanya minho balik, suho menghela nafas berat.

"hyung...itu kenapa sih? melamun saja, kajja kita cari baekki lagi" kata suho pergi meninggalkan minho yang masih berdiri mematung. "yak..hyung kenapa masih disitu, cepat kita pergi mencari baekki" minho pun berjalan mengikuti suho.

"eh? ne ne... cerewet sekali sih". spertinya suho sudah tahu apa yang membuatsang hyung melamun sedari tadi.

"eh hyung? hyung suka yah sama anak ahjumma galak tadi, siapa namanya taeminnie atau apalah tadi?" goda suho, minho memincingkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan suho.

"sok tahu kamu,,, hyung hanya merasa aneh saja, bagaimana bisa umma sama anak sifatnya berbeda jauh kayak gitu, kita saja memilik sifat seperti mommy, evil, usil, keras kepala, manja dan masih banyak lagi, oh iya kalau kamu memiliki sifat lemot bin pabbonya daddy" kata minho sedikit mengejek suho.

"yak, hyung jangan mulai deh. eh tapi cantik juga loh hyung manis pula kalau dilihat-lihat, cocok kalau dijadikan yeojachingu hyung, pasti hyung bakal tunduk seperti daddy kalau didekat mommy"

PLETAKK

suho meringis kesakitan karena minho tiba-tiba menjitak kepalanya, sementara itu minho menatap tajam suho,

"jangan sembarang bicara kamu" kata minho kesal,

"wae? memangnya salah aku memujinya, dia kan benaran cantik hyung, sopan pula, atau gini saja yeoja itu biar buat aku" kata suho panjang lebar sembari terus mengelus kepalanya.

"jangan macam-macam kamu, atau kamu mau hyung jitak lagi kepalamu?" ancam minho, belum sempat minho menjitak kepala suho, suho sudah menghindarinya.

"kita pulang sajalah hyung,,, itu bocah kalau sudah capek pasti juga pulang sendiri, atau gak kalau lapar juga pulang cari mommy"

PLETAKK

"aish...hyung suka sekali sih menjitak kepala orang, tadi pagi daddy, nah belum juga setengah jam sudah jitak kepalaku lagi, jitak sekali lagi noona tadi buat aku" suho benar-benar kesal karena minho terus saja menjitak kepalanya. setelah mengatakan itu suho lari meinggalkan minho. sepertinya suho sudah mulai tertular otak evil minho

"yak, suho~ah berani kau, jangan macam-macam" terjadilah adegan kejar-kejaran antar hyung dan dongsaeng.

.

.

.

.

kyuhyun terlihat lebih tenang, pasalnya baru saja baekhyun pulang kerumah dengan diantar seorang namja. namja yang bernama chanyeol itu terlihat meminta maaf pada kyuhyun. awalnya kyuhyun hanya diam dan tidak menanggapi permintaan maafnya tapi berkat bujukkan siwon akhirnya kyuhyun memaafkannya.

"sekarang kamu boleh pergi, sebelum permintaan maafmu aku cabut" kata kyuhyun ketus dan berusaha mengusirnya secara halus.

"ne..ahjumma, saya permisi.. ahjussi gomawo ne, atas bantuannya" siwon tersenyum dan mengangguk. chanyeol pun pergi meninggalkan rumah keluarga choi.

"tuh baby, dia itu namja baik-baik, buktinya dia meminta maaf" kyuhyun menatap siwon tajam, seketika siwon menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"mommy...mommy jangan marah ne" baekhyun duduk disampin kyuhyun dan meminta maaf pada kyuhyun. kyuhyun tidak menanggapinya dan masih saja diam. "mommy..." rengeknya lagi.

"haahh baiklah, mommy memang tidak bisa marah padamu" kata kyuhyun pasrah. "jangan diulangi lagi ne.." baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

"MOMMY..." teriak suho yang baru saja masuk kedalam rumah. "mommy...kami tidak... eh? baekki kok sudah pulang" suho sedikit kaget saat melihat baekhyun sudah ada dirumah.

"ne suho~ah, darimana saja hmm? yang dicari sudah pulang, kamunya baru pulang?" tanya kyuhyun balik.

"ehehehe kami juga mencarinya mommy, tapi tidak ketemu gak taunya sudah dirumah" jelas suho. minho yang baru saja datang nampak terengah-engah,

"memangnya kalian mencari dimana?" minho dan suho malah cengar-cengir gaje.

"sudahlah baby, yang penting mereka kan sudah pulang" kata siwon menengahi perdebatan antar ibu dan anak.

"diam kau wonnie, urusan kita belum selesai" siwon lagi-lagi membangunkan macan tidur, sedari tadi kyuhyun terus menatap tajam siwon, sementara itu ke 3 anaknya sudah ngacir kekamar masing.

"baiklah, kajja kita selesaikan dikamar"

"MWO? YAK JANGAN MACAM-MACAM KAU CHOI SIWON, DASAR MESUMM" siwon semakin membuat kyuhyun marah. sementara itu ketiga anaknya yang mendengar teriakan kyuhyun hanya menutup telinga sekaligus kaget disaat bersamaan. siwon hanya cengar-cengir tidak jelas.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

kyaaaaaaaaaaaa apa ini, ffnya semakin hancur dan tidak karuan. mianhae ne kalau mengecewakan ffnya.


End file.
